


Brother Dearest.

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Sans has a nightmare. Papyrus soothes his fears.





	Brother Dearest.

 

Jerking upright, Sans' chest heaved painfully as he wheezed, eye sockets dark as pale blue tears welled in his empty sockets, before dripping down his cheeks.

 

 

His hand grappled his chest, and he could hear the muted sound of his distal phalanges scraping against his sternum through his thin tee.

 

 

He found no gash wound in his chest, breaking his ribs.

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

Flat, smooth bone was all he found.

 

 

He almost relaxed, but then he nearly toppled out of bed when he realized he had to check on Papyrus.

 

 

He scrambled out of his room, the unballed, slightly crusty sheets catching at his feet, making his hasty dash for the door harder.

 

 

He swung his door open quickly, kicking the sheets off as he bolted from his room, ignoring the sound of his doorknob hitting the wall with a resounding thunk.

 

 

He slid to a stop in front if the decorated door down the hall, grasping the knob desperately as he tried to turn it.

 

 

Tears of frustration mixed with fear as he struggled futily to get a grip on the doorknob.

 

 

He wasn't sure how long passed if him scrabbling at the doorknob, sobbing in frustration and terror.

 

 

But finally, the knob turned. But he wasn't moving it.

 

 

The door opened, revealing that, in his panicked state, he'd woken Papyrus.

 

 

The lanky skeleton looked down at the elder brother, before he breathed out,holding out his arms.

 

 

There was no hesitation ad Sans launched himself into his younger brothers arms, clinging to the tallers sleep shirt desperately as he wheezed, trying to firm words through his desperate sobs.

 

 

He didnt notice Papyrus lift him up, nor close the door and walk back to his bed.

 

 

He did notice when he felt Papyrus easing himself to lay down, pulling the blanket around Sans gently.

 

 

"You're okay.. I'm here."

 

 

Sans had heard those words spoken to him a hundred times over, yet they never failed to calm his fears.

 

 

His choking sobs slowly calmed as Papyrus repeated those four words to him again and again, stroking his back and skull gently.

 

 

A half hour passed before the brothers fell asleep, clinging to each other, Papyrus curled around Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was sleepy..
> 
> I also have another fic soming up alongside Harsh Lives, Happy Children (which I might rewrite soon enough). Both titles I'm working on, but expect a fic coming up that I'm going to lengthen out further.


End file.
